kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Bracer Guild
The Bracer Guild ( ) is a non-governmental organisation acting to keep the peace and protect civilians wherever its numerous and continent-spanning branches reach. Its members are known as bracers. Background The Bracer Guild was founded in S.1152 in Leman. Before they were united in a continent-spanning guild, bracers are said to have been active as early as the Middle Ages.Red Moon Rose, Volume 1. Bracers are investigative and combat specialists who work to protect civilians and maintain the stability of their respective regions. They aid the community in various ways such as exterminating monsters, preventing crime, finding lost items, and escorting people and goods. The Bracer Guild, which has established branches across the continent manages the affairs of the bracers in each region. Due to its international and neutral nature, it often mediates between disputing powers, and it even played a role in ending the Hundred Days War and several other large-scale incidents in west Zemuria. However, as a consequence of the various roles the Bracer Guild is required to fulfill, it is often short-handed. Guild Code Furthermore, the Bracer Guild has a long-standing policy of non-intervention when it comes to a nation's military, as stated in Article Three of the guild code: "Bracers and Non-Involvement in Military or Political Matters. A bracer will recognize a nation's sovereignty, and may not interfere with nor arrest any person of national military or political standing." Trails in the Sky FC revealed, however, that there exists a loophole in the aforementioned policy as Article Two of the guild code states: "Bracers and Their Duty to the People. In the event of unjust imperilment of citizens, the bracer's sworn duty is to bear the responsibility for the citizen(s)' safety." List of bracers Liberl Crossbell Two more bracers, the Hero of Lightning (雷鳴の勇者) and the Ocean Monk (大海坊主), are mentioned by nickname by children in Crossbell's Armorica Village. Erebonia Calvard Remiferia Central Zemuria Rank As bracers advance within their guild, they are assigned a "rank". Junior bracers, as shown in Trails in the Sky FC, advance from 9th Class to 1st Class before becoming senior bracers, by performing well in their training. Senior bracers, as shown in Trails in the Sky SC, may advance from G Rank to A Rank, due to their achievements. Trails in the Sky FC Rewards In Trails in the Sky FC, Estelle and Joshua are given rewards as they advance through the classes as junior bracers. Information |item_1_cost=8th Class (10 BP) |item_1_attr=Be able to perceive enemy status |item_2= Eagle Eye |item_2_cost=7th Class (40 BP) |item_2_attr=Can see enemies from a distance |item_3= Petrify |item_3_cost=6th Class (80 BP) |item_3_attr=Petrify enemy with 10% success |item_4= Haze |item_4_cost=5th Class (110 BP) |item_4_attr=Enemies become unaware of presence |item_5= Strike |item_5_cost=4th Class (145 BP) |item_5_attr=Critically strike with 10% success |item_6= Deathblow 1 |item_6_cost=3rd Class (190 BP) |item_6_attr=Kill enemy with 10% success |item_7= Grail Locket |item_7_cost=2nd Class (230 BP) |item_7_attr=Prevents all abnormal status (except K.O.) |item_8= Gladiator Belt |item_8_cost=1st Class (290 BP) |item_8_attr=STR+10/DEF-10/Auto-CP Up |show_trade=no }} Trails in the Sky SC Rewards In Trails in the Sky SC, Estelle is given rewards as she advance through the ranks as a senior bracer. Silver Chain |item_1_cost=G+ Rank (16 BP) |item_1_attr=DEF+15/Prevents poison |item_2= Absorb |item_2_cost=F Rank (30 BP) |item_2_attr=Recover 2% of user's max HP when defeating an enemy |item_3= Septium Vein |item_3_cost=F+ Rank (54 BP) |item_3_attr=Increase all types of sepith dropped by monsters by 1-2 |item_4= Petrify |item_4_cost=E Rank (78 BP) |item_4_attr=Petrify enemy with 10% success |item_5= Ingenuity |item_5_cost=E+ Rank (108 BP) |item_5_attr=Recover small amounts of EP while walking |item_6= Haze |item_6_cost=D Rank (140 BP) |item_6_attr=Enemies become unaware of presence |item_7= Deathblow 1 |item_7_cost=D+ Rank (175 BP) |item_7_attr=Kill enemy with 10% success |item_8= Aqua Master |item_8_cost=C Rank (220 BP) |item_8_attr= |item_9= Grail Locket |item_9_cost=C+ Rank (250 BP) |item_9_attr=Prevents all abnormal status (except K.O.) |item_10= Gladiator Belt |item_10_cost=B Rank (281 BP) |item_10_attr=STR+10/DEF-10/Auto-CP Up |item_11= Strega B1 |item_11_cost=B+ Rank (310 BP) |item_11_attr=DEF+200/MOV+10 |item_12= Aura Guard |item_12_cost=A Rank (380 BP) |item_12_attr=DEF+555/ADF+50 |show_trade=no }} References Category:Organisations Category:Bracer Guild